Percabeth Moments
by music4evaxoxo
Summary: Just many moments in the life of Percy and Annabeth. Enjoy!
1. My life would suck without you

****

I don't own PJO

Annabeth's POV

I went into my cabin and groaned. Ever since that kiss last summer, I have been spending more time with Percy. But sadly, he hasn't asked me out yet. Which is totally fine with me, but I'm just worried that maybe the kiss meant nothing.

I know I shouldn't be acting like this. As a daughter of Athena, I shouldn't act all love sick. It's creepy. But I couldn't help it.

" Annabeth!", I heard someone scream. I turned around and found Thalia running inside.

" What?", I asked.

" It's time for dinner! Hurry up!"

I sighed annoyed. I wanted to rest. I just finished with my practice.

I went in line and grabbed my food. _" Hi mom. Well.. Er.. Thanks for everything. Please help me figure things out."_

I was never that good at praying to my mom. You might think that with praying to her almost all my life I would be used to it by now, but sadly now. It was kind of.. Awkward.

I sat on the Athena table and ate slowly. I started to feel eyes on my back. I slowly turned around and found Percy looking at me. He waved and looked down while blushing. I found myself blushing as well.

I turned around and saw my siblings looking at me.

" Eat!", I yelled. They shrugged and kept on eating.

" Everyone!", I heard Chiron yell.

The pavilion suddenly turned quiet.

" Alright. After everyone is finished, I want you to get ready for our game of Capture the Flag!"

I heard the Ares cabin cheer and laugh. No way were they going to win this time. We would surely beat them.

I finished quickly and ran to my cabin. I grabbed my armor and knife and headed out the door. I found most of the camp getting ready and making plans.

The red team this time was: Ares, Hades, Demeter, and Aphrodite.

Blue team was: Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, and Apollo.

I had a feeling we would surely win.

There was suddenly a ring and everyone got ready. Go!, I heard someone scream.

Swords clashed with swords. I found Clarisse fighting with Percy. Idiot SeaweedBrain.

" Going anywhere, Annabeth?", asked an Ares kid.

I laughed. " Yeah. To the winner's side!", I yelled and started to fight. My sword hit his and we fought hard. He wasn't that easy.

I felt his sword cut my cheek but I shrugged it off. No way was a little cut going to keep me back. We fought back and forth back and forth until I hit him hard. And by hard I mean painfully. He screamed and fell to the floor.

I looked ahead and saw the flag. I ran towards it but was stopped by no other than Clarisse.

" Sorry Annabeth, but you will be joining the losers this time", she said grinning evilly.

She ran to me and I ducked. I stood behind her and she turned around rapidly. She hit me with a lot of power and I hit back. I wasn't going to lose.

I felt her kick my legs and I fell to the ground. I laughed. This wasn't going to make me lose.

I got up and hit her. She grabbed her arm and glared at me. I took this as a chance to run. I knew that wasn't going to keep her back. But while she stood there, I ran and ran until I felt the flag in my hand.

Cheers erupted from the camp and I smiled. We did it!

" Wise Girl!", I heard someone scream.

" Percy!", I said laughing.

" You did it!".

" Ha ha I know!" I smiled.

* * *

We sat quietly on the beach. I stared out onto the ocean and breathed peacefully.

" Annabeth?", I heard Percy ask.

" Yeah?", I said.

" Um.. Do you remember the kiss last summer/", he asked while blushing really red,

I blushed as well. " Y-yea."

" Well, I wanted to tell you that it was something."

" What?", I asked confused.

He blushed. " What I mean is that it meant a lot to me. I like You. A lot."

I blushed. So it had meant something. I smiled.

" It's alright if you don't feel the sam-"

I pressed my lips to him. It might have been weird of me, but I've been waiting for him to say what he just did.

He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I smiled.

We pulled apart and I said, " Does that answer your question?"

He nodded blushing a little. I noticed something. I didn't need him to ask me I already knew he loved me, and I knew I did too. Without him, my life would suck.


	2. Only Exception

****

I don't own PJO

The Only Exception

She never thought she would feel that way. She told herself that falling in love was ridiculous. It wasn't her thing. But when she had to deal with her first heartbreak, she _promised _to never fall in love. Ever.

But him, he was different. When she meet him she thought he was obnoxious, annoying. But as she got to know him, she noticed that he had a kind heart. _No, Annabeth. You don't want your heart broken again, _she had thought.

They soon became friends. Best friends. It made her happy, knowing that there was someone that cared about her.

She tried and tried to tell herself to keep away. To stop the feelings growing inside of her, but it was useless. Her heart wouldn't listen.

Then, that day came. The day when she thought he was dead. She had to deal with a pain worse than heartbreak. Lose. It burned in her heart, knowing that she might never see him again. But when she found out where he was.. It changed.

She had kissed him. She wanted him to come back, and she finds out he was in that island. He had chose to stay longer, to leave her with the worst pain possible. She cried when he tried to explain and she ended up yelling at him. Another heartbreak. This time, it hurt worse.

That night, she told herself that she needed to-no that she should leave him alone. Forget about him. But it wasn't easy. That year, that summer, was the war. She had to be by his side. They always pictured fighting together. Beating the titans together. Without her or him, it wouldn't be the same.

They fought side by side, always checking if the other was alright. But then, _she _arrived. She couldn't help but glare at him. Why would he tell her to come here? He acted surprised, so surprised she had to believe him.

Being a daughter of Athena, the wise thing to do was help the mortal girl get safe to the ground. Yes, even thought she hated her, it was worth it. She wasn't the type of girl to let someone die.

* * *

When she saw him, saw him stab _himself _she felt horrible. But the question he asked, caught her off guard.

" Did.. Did you.. Love me?", he asked.

She found herself looking at Percy and answered, " No."

She finally understood. She never loved him that way. It was just the pain of losing someone, it made her feelings move around like a puzzle. All she had felt for him was the love a girl would feel for her big brother. Simple as that.

* * *

" Happy Birthday, SeaweedBrain," she said.

He looked confused and then smiled.

" Leave it to you to forget your birthday", she said while laughing.

" You made this?", he asked gesturing to the cake.

" Yeah, well Tyson helped", she said.

He nodded. They ate in quiet but he decided to break the silence. He told her about his dip on the Styx. How he had thought of.. someone. It made her curious.

She joked around with him trying to get him to tell her even though she already knew the answer.

Something took control over her and she pressed his lips to his. _My first kiss.., _she thought. It was sweet, but it was cut short.

" Finally!", someone yelled. She noticed Clarisse and her friends watching.

They took them to the lake and threw them in. She felt his hand grab hers and she could breath. It was amazing.

He pressed his lips to her once more and she smiled.

She realized something. Something important. She might have promised herself not to fall in love. To never let her feelings towards someone grow that big. She didn't want her heart broken. But he.. He was the only exception. Percy Jackson was the _only _exception.


	3. Time Of My Life

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I sat on my chair, playing with my blue gown. I couldn't believe this day was finally here. I was obviously nervous, but my mother told me it would be fine.

The principal kept on calling more names, and I got more anxious. I wanted to get over with this already.

" Annabeth chase", he said. I rose up and everyone cheered and clapped. I smiled widely and walked to the stage. I grabbed my diploma and shook hands with the guy. I looked in the crowd and found my dad and step mom smiling at me. I just waved.

As I made my way back to my seat, I felt strong arms wrap around me. " Congrats Wise Girl", I heard someone whisper. I knew that voice too well.

" Percy. You made it" I said relieved. I didn't expect him to come.

" Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world", he said.

I sat on my chair and suddenly everyone rose and threw their hats, I followed. I was glad it was done. I graduated. Finally.

I walked to my family and got greeted by many hugs. Percy grabbed my hand and I stared at him.

My parents decided to take us all out to eat and we agreed.

" I'm proud of you Annabeth", Percy whispered. I grinned.

He pressed his lips softly to mine and I kissed him back. I was so glad he was here. It wouldn't have been the same if he wasn't

We got out of the car slowly but kept our hands intertwine. I smiled once more thinking only one thing. _This is the time of my life. _

**The was so short, I know, But I was so tired. I might write another one tomorrow to make it up for this one. Maybe. Review and Thanks! **


	4. Two is Better Than One

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I laid on the beach with the worst temper possible. I couldn't believe that SeaweedBrain. Just when things started to go right, he had to ruin everything. What happen you might ask? Well..

You see, yesterday Chiron let some campers go out. You know, leave camp for a hours. Me and Percy were supposed to hang out but sadly, _she _came along. I stared at him and told him that it was supposed to be just the two of us and he just shrugged. That day I told myself that one is better. Being alone won't hurt you.

He always wants her along. I don't get it. Am I not good enough?

I sighed and got up. I walked over the sing- along, and sat down next to Thalia.

" Hey Annabeth", she said.

" Hey Thals. Any thing good?", I asked.

She shrugged. " No. Everything's the same", she said smiling at me.

She looked behind me and laughed. " Well, I'm going to sit by Nico."

" Wise Girl", I heard someone say. Great.

" What Percy?", I asked. I didn't want it to come out rude, it just did.

He looked taken back and sighed. " Can we talk?"

" Why should we? I mean if you want we could get Rachel?", I asked. I know I was asking for a fight, but I couldn't help it.

He stared at me. " Let's just talk. You and me."

I nodded. " Fine".

We walked in silence and I felt his hand slip into mine. I sighed and looked down.

" Annabeth.. I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I know you wanted us to spend time, but she's a friend you know?"

" Yeah Percy.. But she is always with us when we hang out. Always", I said annoyed. I hated to whine.

He sighed. " I know. I don't want it to happen again."

" Oh you don't? Because it was pretty clear that you wanted her to stay with us."

He glared at the ocean. " No. I just, Annabeth you aren't making this easy!", he said irritated.

I laughed. His facial expression was funny yet cute. His eye brows were scrunched up and his lips were tight as a line. I laughed again.

" It's not funny", he said looking at me.

" Oh SeaweedBrain.."

" What?"

I shook my head. " Nothing".

He raised his eyebrows and stared at me. I stared at him. I guess he wanted to play this game. Well bring it on.

" Want to play Percy? I could go all day long."

He looked irritated. Really irritated. I heard a rumble and I got soaked.

" PERCY JACKSON! YOU ARE **SO **DEAD!", I shrieked.

" Um.." and he ran off. He was going to die.

I chased him all around camp and got many stares. At first it was irritating, but then it became funny because every time he sees me behind him, he screams.

" Get your Seaweed butt over here!", I yelled.

I was so close to catching him. So close, but he went back to the beach and went in. I could swim, but let's face it. If he's under there, the one who will die is me. But I wouldn't give up that easily. I could wait all day long.

I waited and waited. My head was starting to hurt, when I heard water move. I got up and tippy toed to where I heard the noise. He wasn't there. I looked around and then I felt someone grab me. I was about to hit them when I felt a pair of lips press to mine. He let me go and grinned.

I stared at him. " Are you trying to make me forget our little incident?', I asked.

" Well.."

I sighed. " You're an idiot."

" Annabeth, look I promise she won't bug us again. Please forgive me Wise Girl.", he said.

I stared into his green orbs and I sadly gave in. Yes, me Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, gave up.

" Fine. But you better promise."

I promise", he said. I smiled and he kissed me again. I was wrong. Two is better than one.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, hopefully you all like it. Review and thanks. **


	5. Save You

**I don't own PJO. By the way I know that Percy has an Achillies heel, but remember that the only ones who knew were Annabeth and Ethan. I don't know how he found out but he did. It was on the book. I think Ethan should of gotten a chance to live, but in this one-shot he did something that makes me want to hit him. That idiot - sobs-. On with the story. **

Annabeth's POV

The warm tears ran down my cheeks. I put my hand on his chest and counted to three. It wasn't working.

" Annabeth! Stop!", yelled Thalia.

I could barley hear them screaming at me about how useless this was. He was gone. Gone _forever. _I couldn't call myself a daughter of Athena anymore. I was the most idiotic girl any could ever have the pleasure of meeting.

I could have helped him. I could of saved him from him, but I didn't. I should have been more careful, paid attention to what was going on. I don't know what had happen to me.

" _Percy". ,_I thought. I put my head on his chest and sobbed. " Percy, I'm sorry. I wasn't being your Wise Girl. I was being an idiot. I should have watched out when Ethan tried to kill me. I'm sorry", I whispered.

I felt someone grab me by the arm and looked up to find Chiron staring at me.

" Annabeth, I'm very sorry. We would do anything to get him back, but unfortunately we can't. He died a her. He died trying to save you. All he would of wanted was for you to understand that he did what he did so you wouldn't get hurt."

" But, I just can't stand here and do no-"

" Annabeth. Percy wouldn't want you to do anything. You could get hurt and that's what he was trying to avoid."

I closed my eyes, trying to let everything sink in. But every time his name came up, my heart ached with pain. Life would be so different from now. It just wouldn't be the same.

" Annabeth", Thalia said. " It's time to go back to camp".

I shook my head.

" Annabeth! Let's go!" I looked up to see tears rolling down her cheek, I had forgotten that this would hurt all our friends too. I was being selfish, only thinking about myself.

" I'm sorry Thals. I forgot how much it was going to hurt you too"

She nodded. " It's alright. You can make it up by coming with us to camp."

I nodded. I looked back at Percy and kissed him softly. I touched his cheek and smiled, remembering all our times together.

I ran to the van and sat near the window. I needed to be alone, just for a while. What if I had done something? What if.. I had saved him? I shook my head. No what ifs. My friends needed to see that I was alright. If I cried, they would et hurt some more. I didn't want that.

Then I remembered Sally. She would be destroyed. Percy was her only son, she always wanted him safe. I didn't have the heart to tell her, but I knew I would have too. I was the one who watched him get killed, it was my job to deliver the news. I tried to stop the tears, but they just kept on rolling down. I wanted him back. It just hurt too much, having to live without him.

Many thoughts jumped in my head, but the one that kept repeating its self was _" I wish I could save you."_

**That was short and kind of weird, but it made me sad. Poor Percy! Hope you liked it though. Review!**


	6. By Your Side

**I don't own PJO**

Percy's POV

I watched as she walked slowly towards me. I grinned at how beautiful she looked. Her stormy gray eyes shined when the reflection of the sun hit her face. No one could be more beautiful.

Her long, white dress flowed as she moved forward, her blonde hair jumped and framed her face perfectly. I grabbed her hand when she reached me and saw her smile. This was it. Annabeth was going to be officially mine. I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous.

I looked around the room and found all my friends and many of the gods smiling at us. Having them here made me feel happy, knowing that they cared.

" Do you Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your beloved wife?", asked Zeus, interrupting my thoughts.

" I do", I said grinning at her.

" Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy Jackson as your future husband?"

" I do", she said.

" You may now kiss the bride." As soon as he said those words, I pulled her gently to me and pressed my lips to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her gently. Cheers erupted from around the crowd. I smiled.

This might sound a little cliché, but after we pulled apart we ran towards the exit. I couldn't help but laugh like an idiot while we ran. Once we were out, I picked her up and spun her around.

" How do you feel, Mrs. Jackson?", I asked, already liking the sound of that.

She smiled widely at me and said, " Great!"

I brought her to me again and kissed her gently. I heard laughs and claps around me and we turned around.

" Congrats!", yelled Nico.

I grinned. " Thanks, man."

We were greeted by many of our friends and family. We were obviously going to have a party, but I couldn't help but wish it would be done so I could spent time with Annabeth.

We walked slowly towards our car holding hands and we got in. Towards the whole ride, we kept our hands intertwined. One thought kept repeating itself in my head. _I'll always be by your side._

**That was so short, but I think it was sweet. If I get a lot of reviews I will update another one tomorrow. Thanks!**


	7. Fearless

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

The answer was very obvious.

I was never the type of girl who would let her feelings show or who goes around, letting people change her personality. I was never that girl. Until now.

" Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I should've-"

" It's alright, Percy.", I said smiling.

You see, Percy's school was having a prom and Percy decided to invite me, Grover, and Thalia. I wasn't going to agree, but he pleaded about a million times, so here I am.

Unfortunately, the car broke down. In a parking lot. At first I was a little irritated, but Percy looked really guilty so it passed.

I was brought was to reality when I felt little drops of water touch my skin. I looked up at the sky, and the rain ran down my face. It was surprisingly.. calming.

I smiled and looked over at Percy. I found myself blushing every shade of red. He looked really amazing in a tux. His sea green eyes matched his tie and his smile was just.. Amazing. I still couldn't believe I was thinking this.

" So..", he started.

" Yeah?", I asked. I heard music play, but didn't see anybody. By the looks of it, Percy noticed too.

" This might be um.. Weird.. but.."

" Spit it out Percy", I said.

" Do you want to dance?", he asked.

I stared at him. Was he serious? He was already a little nervous, so I accepted.

The music was still playing, which made it better. His arms wrapped around my waist and I laid my head on his chest. We swayed back and forth as if the music was possessing us.

I looked up at his green orbs and smiled. I didn't care if this looked weird or if this wasn't how a girls prom should be like. I was glad I was here, in this parking lot, dancing with Percy Jackson.

By now, we were really wet. I shivered a little and I felt his arms wrap around me a little bit more tightly. I closed my eyes and smiled.

I heard the horn of a car and I realized Percy must've called Grover. Argus was driving and I saw Thalia and Grover in back seat. I grinned at my friends and we got in. I was wondering what we were going to do about the car.. But ignored it.

I remembered how I would always say to myself that I would never let anyone change me, but I realized that someone did change me after all. Well a little that is. I was still the daughter of Athena. I could still kick ass in fights. I was still smart. But… I was also fearless.

**I really liked this. Review!**


	8. Breath

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I drove off with only one face on my mind. Percy Jackson. I bit my lip, trying to get rid of the tears that were about to leave my grey eyes.

I would've never thought we were going to end like this. I knew people changed their minds, I knew people changed. But it was killing me. I didn't want to lose him yet. Not ever.

I heard music from my radio go on. It reminded me of the sad endings in some movies. The kind of endings you never want to see. Tragedy. I heard about breakups. I knew they were hard, that they hurt horribly. I just didn't expect it to be this bad. Percy was the only thing that I knew from the back of my hand.

I couldn't breath. I just couldn't. Not without him. But I had to. It wouldn't be easy, that much I knew. I mentally slapped myself. I was the daughter of Athena for crying out loud.

I never wanted to hurt him, or see him get hurt. I tried to swerve every little bump on the road. I knew that nothing we said was going to save us. Nothing.

I got out of my car and went inside. My room felt, well empty. I was hoping to come back with him, but that wasn't going to happen. I looked at my clock. _2:00 am. _I sighed.

Not only did I lose Percy, I lost my best friend. Percy and I have always been there for each other. Always. I would have his back and he would have mine. It was that simple. But now… it all changed. I would do anything, _anything _to get him back. I just hoped he knew this wasn't easy for me.

I looked at my dresser and saw the picture we took almost two years ago. I was just wearing my camp t-shirt and some short and he said I looked beautiful. He was holding my hand and we were standing under the Camp Half Blood sign.

I was going to try and fall asleep when I heard my phone ring.

_Ring._

_Ring._

I groaned and answered. " Hello?", I asked.

" Annabeth", said the voice I was secretly hoping to hear.

" Percy?"

I heard him sighed. " Wise Girl, I'm truly sorry. I- I don't know why we're even fighting for. It's stupid. I just want you back."

The tears I've been holding in escaped my eyes. I was soon starting to think I was going to cause a flood.

I sighed, not knowing what to say. Yes, a daughter of Athena, not knowing what to do. Shocking.

" I'm just sick of all the arguing," I said.

" Me too. I just want it to end. To forget about it."

" Yeah. I do too."

I heard him chuckle. " Look at your window."

" What?"

I heard a little noise behind me and I walked towards the window. I opened it and there was he was.

" Percy! What are you doing?"

He laughed. " Open up before I fall down and break my head."

I rolled my eyes and opened it. He got in quickly and wrapped his arms around me.

I hit my face in his chest and smiled.

" I don't ever want to lose you, Wise Girl.", he whispered.

" Neither do I."

He kissed the top of my head and put a hand on my chin, making me look at his sea green orbs.

He kissed me softly and I smiled again.

" Want to watch a movie or something?", he asked.

I nodded. He grinned and took my hand. I looked over at him and I automatically knew that I couldn't breath without him.

**Aww. I don't know why, but I just loved this chapter. This song was " Breath", by Taylor Swift. I was listening to it and bam, the idea popped into my head. Enjoy!**


	9. Just The Way You Are

**I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I groaned. I'm not good when it comes to these things. You see, the camp was having a sort of dance and Percy wanted us to attend. I went for his sake only. But now… here I am, not knowing what I should wear. Ridiculous and pathetic.

" Just wear whatever, Annabeth", said one of my sisters.

I sighed in frustration. I never had this kind of issue before. Honestly, I didn't care what I looked like.

" Wear this", said my sister.

It was actually nice. It was a long dress that touched the floor. It was white with a little brown, and strapless. It had an owl on the chest and a gold sort of belt. All in all, it was beautiful.

Once I put it on, finding out it fit me, I went to my hair. I decided to leave it down. Some lip gloss and mascara was all for makeup.

I walked towards the amphitheater and looked around for Percy. He was nowhere in sight. I was going to turn around when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled, knowing who it was.

" Hey Wise Girl."

" Hey Percy," I said smiling again.

His mouth literally hit the floor. " Um- uh-Annabeth-"

" Something wrong in the head, Percy?"

He blushed a little, and rolled his eyes. " You look beautiful. Seriously beautiful," he said.

I grinned. " Thanks."

I heard the music start to get louder and Percy took my hand. He led us to the middle where a lot of couples where dancing swiftly to the music.

He grabbed me softly and rested his hands on my hips. I put my arms on his neck and he smiled. He moved me closer, our bodies pressed against each other.

We swayed with the beat of the song, and I smiled. This was actually… nice. Well, it will be nice until they put crazy music on and people start to act psycho. I rolled my eyes.

" Something wrong, Annabeth?"

I shook my head. " Nothing, just thinking."

" Like I said earlier, you look beautiful."

I felt my face get warm and I looked at him. " It really is nothing. My hair looks the same. Only difference is the dress."

He shook his head. " You look beautiful, no matter what. This might sound a little cliché, but every time you smile, I think the whole world stops and stares for a while."

I blushed. " I seriously doubt that."

Percy sighed and grinned at me. " Annabeth, you're amazing. It doesn't matter what you wear, you're naturally cute."

" Thanks, SeaweedBrain."

He smiled. " Never forget that. You're beautiful, just the way you are."

**I know it was short, but it was cute. I adore this song. Btw, there's a poll on my profile which asks if I should make a sequel for my story " Is this Goodbye", for all Percabeth fans out there. Enjoy!**


	10. She will be Loved

**I don't own PJO. Got this idea when I listened to " She will be loved." Enjoy! This is before and at the beginning of " Titan's Curse".**

Percy's POV

I moved my sword the same time she moved hers. I thought that using my powers was cheating, so I fought on my own. Boy, was that a stupid choice. I guess I forgot you could never beat a daughter of Athena.

" Tired yet, SeaweedBrain?"

I shook my head and grinned. " No way."

I felt her sword hit my side and I grimaced, falling to the ground. I knew I told myself this was cheating but I couldn't help it. I focused hard and felt the presence of the lake. With all my will power and commanded it to come towards me. I could hear a rumble behind her and then _whoosh!_

I opened my eyes and saw a very angry daughter of Athena.

" Percy Jackson! You are _so _dead!"

Before she even got near me, she got soaked again. That was probably really stupid because I knew she would be extremely pissed this time. I never said I was smart.

" Percy-"

I heard the lunch bell ring. I got up and grinned at Annabeth.

" After you, partner." I earned a glare and kept on walking.

Once I entered the pavilion and went to make a sacrifice to my dad. I sat down quickly and ate.

I looked over the Athena table which was right in front of mine, and saw and Apollo guy talking to Annabeth. I felt something ugly in the pit of my stomach. Anger? Why should I be angry? Unless…

"No. He just wanted me to help him with the sword", I heard Annabeth say.

" Disappointed?", asked a daughter of Aphrodite.

She laughed. " Why would I?"

" Annabeth, you need a little love."

" I'm fine."

I tuned them out. Was Annabeth after this guy? That made me hate him and it also made me confused. Why did I care if she liked him or not? It wasn't my business.

* * *

I looked next to Annabeth and I knew she was uncomfortable.

" You going to ask anyone to dance?", she asked.

I looked around and then said, " Who should I ask?"

She laughed. "_Me, _SeaweedBrain."

I blushed crimson red and grabbed her hand. I saw Grover dancing with Thalia and I laughed.

" So, how's everything?"

" The usual", I answered. She nodded and smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved from side to side. I had the sudden urge to kiss her, but I stopped myself. More like my thoughts stopped me. I remembered yesterday when I saw Annabeth talking to the Apollo guy. How she said she didn't need love.. I smiled. Not yet anyway. I hugged her tighter to me and grinned down at her. I didn't know why we were her yet. But I knew one thing for sure. _She will be loved. _

**And scene! I got this idea from listening to the song. Anyways I was trying really hard to do good in this. I don't want any grammar mistakes, so if you see some tell me. Btw what song should I do next? Or what should the next chapter be about? Enjoy!**


	11. Sunday Morning

**I don't own PJO. The song was requested by AnimalBuddy32. I hope you enjoy it!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up really early and was waiting to be greeted by sun. Instead I was greeted by rain. The rained poured out my window, making me relax.

I looked over at my sleeping boyfriend and smiled. He looked so cute and innocent. I tried to wake him up but it was useless. He always did this on Sundays. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

" Where are you going?" I heard him ask.

I turned around and found him standing next to me.

" Go back to sleep."

He rolled his eyes. " You were trying to wake me up a minute ago, and now you want me to sleep?"

I sighed. " You're such a kelp head."

He gasped. " I did no such thing to make you angry," he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

" I'm hungry."

" Me too. Let's go buy some ice cream or something."

" Ice cream? For breakfast?"

He nodded. " It's Sunday."

I raised my eye brows but just shrugged it off.

I changed into skinny jeans and a tank top. After I was done, I walked out the door.

" Wait for me!"

" Percy, I was going to wait."

He rolled his eyes. " Come on."

I ordered a chocolate ice cream Sunday. Percy ordered the same thing. He decided to pay and after that we sat down in a little table at the back.

" Kind of cold," I said.

He stared at me. " It's ice cream."

" I know, SeaweedBrain! I'm saying it's too cold to be EATING ice cream."

He waved his hand around the air. " Oh well."

I ate slowly and we talked about almost everything. Once we were done we walked outside to the pouring rain.

" Let's go to Central Park," he said.

" It's raining!," I hissed.

" It's Sunday!" I was about to ask what he mean but he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

There was nobody and I seriously mean _nobody _in Central Park. They were probably in their cozy beds drinking hot chocolate. Oh how I envied them.

" Wise Girl?"

I turned towards him. " Hmm?"

He frowned. " What's wrong?"

" I'm cold! Don't you see? Its freaking _raining_!," I hissed. He looked taken back.

" I thought you were fine with it."

I rolled my eyes. " Sure."

He sighed. " Fine. Let's go home." I turned to look at him and sighed.

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. " You're really crazy."

He chuckled. " Why, Thank you."

I rolled my eyes. You can never stay mad at him for more than 5 seconds.

" It's Sunday."

I raised my eye brows. " Why do you keep saying that?"

" Come on!"

We ran down the streets and I noticed we were on our way to his apartment.

" Why are we here?", I asked.

We ran towards his number and he opened the door. I stepped in and gasped. There was a little table in the kitchen. It had two plates and two cups. There was a pretty red rose and a little candle next to it. I noticed there was food ready. I walked over to the table and grabbed a little card that laid next to one of the plates.

_Dear: Wise Girl,_

_It's Sunday. Happy Anniversary!"_

_Love,_

_Percy._

Our anniversary. It was today. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him.

" I can't believe you remembered!" He wrapped his arms around me.

" I tried making you mad so you wouldn't suspect anything. You know, being a kelp head comes in handy once in a while."

He kissed me softly and I smiled. I remembered thinking, _oh, how I loved Sunday mornings._

**The end! I had fun writing this. I hoped you enjoy it. Btw, writing about ice cream made me want ice cream. Review!**


	12. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I put my dress on and checked if I looked alright. I was invited for Christmas dinner at Sally's house and I wanted to look decent. I was wearing a grey dress with grey flats. My hair was down and it looked half decent. At least, I hoped.

I grabbed my car keys and walked outside and towards my car. I drove slowly, not wanting to cause an accident. It was pouring rain and many people were driving like turtles.

Once I arrived at their house I knocked softly, waiting for the door to open.

" Annabeth! Merry Christmas!," exclaimed Percy.

I smiled. " You too Percy." He hugged me gently and I reached up to kiss him quickly.

He grabbed my hand and we made our way towards his mom's living room.

" Annabeth, you look beautiful," said Sally.

" Thank you," I said while smiling warmly at her. Sally was such a love able person.

I went around saying hello to everyone. I didn't know some people but I did recognize some faces.

Percy walked towards me and smiled. " Can't wait to open all the presents." I rolled my eyes. Typical Percy.

" Don't worry. I left yours here last time I came," I told him.

He smiled. " I know."

I made the discovery today that Sally Jackson is probably the best cook ever. No wonder Percy loves to eat dinner here. Everyone seemed to think the same because they went to grab food at least 5 times.

When everyone was done eating we walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. The presents were going to get opened up.

I chuckled every time Percy received something. He would say " Yay", or some other childish comment. He would just smirk at me.

" Annabeth." I smiled and grabbed the little box.

_From Percy._

I smiled and opened it. I raised my eye brows, confused. There was nothing in there. I turned around and Percy grinned at me.

People raised their eye brows too, probably thinking the same thing.

" Annabeth Chase," he said.

He walked towards me and leaned down on one leg. I gasped softly.

" Will you marry me?" He took a little white velvet box and revealed a beautiful sea green diamond ring. I stared at it and felt my eyes start to water.

" Yes," I whispered. He stood up slid the ring into my finger and wrapped his arms around me. I heard people cheer and I smiled.

When we pulled away he stared at me. " Remember how you said you left something for me here?"

I nodded. " Yeah."

He grinned. " Well the only thing I want for Christmas is you."

**Aww! I loved this drabble. I was listening to this song in the car and I got this idea! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. It Is You I Have Loved All Along

**I don't own PJO. I keep getting amazing reviews so I decided to write another chapter! Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

We pulled apart and I stared at his sea green orbs. I could feel heat rushing up my neck and cheeks but I ignored it.

" We should probably get to our cabins," he said.

I nodded my head. " Don't want to get eaten by a harpy."

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand as he stood up. His fingers intertwined with mine as we walked towards the cabin area. I waved to him and ran towards my bunk, closing my eyes.

We have been dating for a year. Today was our anniversary. I was still acting carefully, not wanting to get my heart broken. But after today- after today I knew I could trust him.

Every time that I was with him, my veins flared. I knew I could always be myself with him. I turned to my left and remembered falling into a sleepless dream.

_I closed my eyes, wanting to ignore the pain. The weight of the sky was too much for me to take. I wanted someone to save me. I wanted Percy to save me._

_I looked to my left and saw the goddess of the moon staring at me. Her eye told me one thing only: Do not give up._

_I sighed trying to ignore the pain once more. That's when I heard him. I heard his voice. He called my name and I looked frantically for him. I looked everywhere until my eyes landed on him. He looked horrified and I whimpered a little. This was too much. I felt the sky rumble and I knew I was going to die, squished. I closed my eyes, waiting for more pain, but it never came. Instead I saw him next to me. He smiled and said only one thing. " I'll never hurt you."_

What did that dream mean? I kept on asking, though I already knew the answer.

" Wise Girl!"

" Percy? What are you doing here?"

He grinned. " Chiron said I could visit my mom. Wanna come?"

I smiled and nodded. I changed quickly and ran out the door just to be greeted by Percy.

He took my hand in his and smiled. I remembered thinking one thing:_ It is you I have loved all along._

**I'm really grateful to all my reviewers! This was short but sweet. This is one of my favorite songs and I got this idea by listening to it in my ipod. I don't know why but I could see Percabeth in almost every song! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Anywhere But Here

**I don't own PJO. TLH spoilers.**

Annabeth's POV

I watched as we flew past houses, cities, countries. But he wasn't in any of them. I knew I would feel something if he was, but I felt nothing. It was as if he had disappeared completely.

My heart ached at the thought of never seeing Percy again. I wanted to yell at Hera for taking him. Everything happened because of her stupid gambling.

Even though I was angry, I promised myself many times that I would not give up. He never game up on me when the manticore took me, he saved me. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to find him and tell him how much he meant to me. I felt the tears run down my face and I sobbed a little.

I knew I shouldn't be acting like this. I should be strong, but it's just too much. This was Hera's fault, but I still blamed myself. I should've never left him. I felt something bad was going to happen, but I ignored it. I was stupid, for a daughter of Athena.

We flew past Los Angeles and I remembered when Percy, Grover and I had to retrieve the lightning bolt. I had thought Percy was the most annoying human being in the universe. I wish I had known how important he is to me now.

" Annabeth, do you see that?" I heard Butch ask.

" See what?"

He pointed downward, toward a big canyon.

He smiled. " I think that's where we are headed to."

" The boy without one shoe," I said. He nodded.

I smiled, hoping I would find him here. The pegasi flew fast, and toward the area. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up. We were dealing with Hera. She hated me. I sighed and kept thinking one thing: _I rather be anywhere than here without you._

**I kind of liked this one. Anyways, like I said before, you are free to recommend a song or anything you want to see. I want to thank all my reviewers! Hope you enjoy!**


	15. Already Gone

**I don't own PJO. This song was recommended by " **AnnabethIsTheBest**," I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door. My heart was beating rapidly, getting more and more nervous at the moment.

I drove like a maniac to the airport, wanting to get their on time. My face was wet because of all the tears I had shed the past few minutes.

_* Flashback*_

" _Seaweed Brain?"_

_I heard laughs come form behind me but I didn't see anyone. I raised my eye brows, confused._

" _Percy, what are you doing?"_

_Nothing. I walked a little bit deeper into the woods, but then I saw a shadow pop out of nowhere._

" _Annabeth!"_

_I jumped, startled. I took out my knife and pointed it towards it, only to find Percy laughing his head off._

" _Scared you!"_

_I rolled my eyes. " You wish."_

_He chuckled and put his arms around me._

" _Admit it, Wise Girl. I scared you."_

_* End of flashback*_

Thinking about everything we had been through felt like poison. I never wanted to hurt him, ever. Things just went.. Out of hand.

I remembered how we both wanted to get married. He said we were going to, but now, the memories just felt hunted. They scared me.

I saw the lights flash red and I stopped the car, irritated. I needed to be there. I couldn't waist my time here. My ADH got the best of me, so I started moving around like a psycho.

The airport wasn't the far away. Just a few more minutes. I prayed to Athena that I would get there on time.

The light flashed green and I pressed my foot on the pedal. I didn't really care if I got a ticket.

I could make out the airport sign and I parked on its parking lot. I flew out of the car and ran as fast as I could towards the entrance.

" _Flight to New York leaves in 8 minutes."_

I closed my eyes and ran faster. I looked around for him everywhere, but I didn't see him. My head jumped to a conclusion: he was gone.

My vision started getting hazy, due to the tears forming in my grey eyes. My eyes hurt.. I had been crying way too much. But I really didn't care. Percy was gone. He probably didn't care if he left me here.

" Annabeth?"

I gasped a little and turned around.

" P-Percy?

He sighed. " What are you doing here?"

I bit my lip. " I'm sorry."

He stared at me and frowned. " Annabeth.."

" Percy, listen to me. I know you want to leave. But I just want to tell you one thing."

" What?"

I took a deep breath. " It doesn't matter where we take this road. You're probably going to leave but I want you to know that you couldn't have loved me better. And if you want to move on, I'm already gone."

I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. All he did, was stare at me.

" _Flight to New York leaves in 2 minutes."_

I bit my lip and did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I felt him hug me back.

" Wise Girl, I got to go."

I sighed and let him go. I nodded and tried my best to smile. " I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled at me and grabbed his bags. With every step he took, I wanted to scream for him to come back. I _wanted _him to come back.

I clenched my fists and turned around. I walked slowly out of the area and made my way to my car. The sky was completely blue, no clouds. It was the exact opposite of how I felt.

I opened my car door and sat inside. I didn't turn the car yet. I just sat there and thought. I looked at myself in the car's mirror and gasped. I looked horrible. It looked as if I didn't get sleep for a week. I was a complete mess.

Right when I was about to start my car I heard a knock on the window. I groaned. Why couldn't people leave me alone? They knocked again and I turned around. I stared and gasped.

" Percy?"

" Annabeth, open the door."

Once I opened it he grabbed my hand and pulled me out. " I'm sorry, Wise Girl."

" For what?"

He smiled. " Just because."

" I thought you were leaving," I said.

He smiled . " Yeah, but it was too hard."

I chuckled. " Hard? For the savior of Olympus?"

He grinned. " Who said the savior of Olympus is that strong?"

**I liked the last sentence. This chapter made me cry a little. If I get reviews I will write another one later. Thanks!**


	16. Speak Now

**I don't own PJO. This song was recommended by "candy0304" Hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this. This was just so out of character for me. I shook my head, and stared at the invitation. The wedding was today, in just a few more minutes. I was dressed in grey dress, not even bothering to look nicely. I took a deep breath, knowing what I was going to do.

I entered the church and saw the bride's snotty family dressed in probably the most expensive dresses there is. They smiled happily and chatted along with some of my friends. I didn't see her anywhere yet but I hear yelling coming from a door. Probably her, yelling at a poor brides maid.

Many people started to sit down and the priest came in and declared that the wedding was starting. I sat in the middle, where she wouldn't see me. It seemed that I was' uninvited' by her.

Percy stood on the front, looking amazing. He was wearing a black tux with a green tie that looked great on him. He looked around the crowd of people and then frowned. I wondered who he was looking for.

I heard some music start to play and everyone stood up. Many people glanced at me with disgust. I ignored their looks and looked at the door. The bride came floating inside, looking like a queen. She flashed smiles to many people and I almost gagged.

I sat through the whole ceremony. Well almost. I don't know what came over me but when the priest said " Speak now or forever hold your peace" I stood up. My legs were shaking a little as I saw everyone looking at me. Some of my friends smiled and her family looked horrified. I turned away form them and stared at Percy.

I took a deep breath. " I'm not the kind of girl who would ever think of doing this. But, Percy, you aren't the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. We have been through a lot. I just can't let you do this. It's just.. wrong."

Many people glared at me but I kept going. " If you don't want me here I'll leave. I- I just wanted you to know you're making a big mistake."

" You're the one making a mistake! Get out!," she hissed.

Percy smiled at me and then turned towards his soon- to be wife. He took a deep breath. " No. _I'm _making the mistake." He turned to me. " Annabeth, will you do the honors of leaving this place with me?"

I grinned at him and nodded. I laughed as I heard many of my friends cheer when we ran out the door.

Percy grabbed my waist once we were outside and he kissed me softly.

" I didn't make a single vow."

I smiled. " Duh."

He grinned. " I'm so glad you were there when they said speak now."

**I really liked this one. I got many great reviews for the previous chapter so I wrote two chapters tonight! Thank you guys so much!**


	17. Life After You

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I bit my lip as he tried to talk to me. He got closer and I took a step back. I glared at him. I couldn't believe he would ever say that to me. Last night was supposed to be special. But he ruined it.

I shook my head, not wanting the tears to spill. I walked past him, towards our bed room and grabbed my suitcase. Staying here would only make things worse.

" Annabeth, please. I'm sorry."

I clenched my fists and turned around.

" Stop with the lies!," I hissed.

His lip quivered and he stepped towards me.

" Leave me alone."

" Annabeth.."

" How could you ever say that? Why would you ever say we aren't mean to be? How could you say that I'm wasting your time?"

" I'm sorry! I must've been high! I would never think like that! Annabeth, I love you. Only you. I cannot believe that I was so blind. You're important to me."

The tears that were forming in my eyes spilled. " Those words mean nothing to you," I said.

" Stop making things harder."

" I'm making things harder?"

He took a deep breath and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him. " Annabeth Chase, I love you. Please. Forgive me."

I glared at him and tried to shake him off but I couldn't He pressed his lips to mine and I closed my eyes. I hated him for making me do this. I hated him for making me give up.

My arms went around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. We pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine.

" Annabeth Chase, there is seriously no life after you."

**This song is amazing. I suggest you listen to it. It is called " Life after you", by Chris Daughtry. Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys something. Do you want me to do a chapter on Percy's POV? Tell me in a review! Thanks!**


	18. Lips Of An Angel

**I don't own PJO**

Percy's POV

It had been a few weeks since the war. A few weeks since I started dating Annabeth. A few weeks until I had last kissed her.

You may be wondering " You guys are going out, why haven't you kissed her again?" Well.. I think we were both a little.. Shy. I got to admit, it was embarrassing if someone found out I was scared to kiss my girlfriend.

I was making my way towards the cabin area, when I saw Annabeth come out of the Athena cabin.

I smiled. She was just so beautiful. She was only wearing shorts and her normal camp t-shirt and she still looked amazing. I felt my cheeks burn and I shook my head.

" Seaweed Brain!"

" Hey, Annabeth."

" You're drooling."

I stared at her and blushed. I didn't know whether she was kidding or not.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. " Still that 12 year old." She shook her head and I chuckled.

" Where are you headed off to?" I asked.

" I don't know. It's free time after all."

I frowned. I wanted to hang out with her but I was out of things to do.

She grinned and grabbed my hand. " Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Sure." We walked hand in hand down towards Long Island and I kept staring at her. I wanted to kiss her.. So badly. But what if she didn't want to?

We sat down right in the shore, so close the water could touch our feet.

" School starts soon. Are you going back?" she asked.

I nodded. " You?"

She shrugged. " I don't know yet. Maybe I will stay here for a few months. I also have to finish making the plans for Olympus."

I smiled at her. " I'm sure you will do an amazing job."

" Thanks Seaweed Brain."

She moved her head and stared at the sea. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " I'm so glad everything's back to normal."

" Well not everything," I said.

She opened her eyes and turned her body, to face me. Her grey eyes stared into mine, as if she were reading me.

I felt the courage I needed come to me. I grabbed her hand, before I chickened out.

She scooted a little closer to me and I grabbed her chin. I closed my eyes as I leaned in. I felt her lips press to mine and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same. It felt like complete magic. I mentally rolled my eyes and the cliché comment.

I pulled away and stared at her. " I wanted to do that for a while."

She smiled. " Why didn't you?"

I shrugged. " I was a little.. Um worried."

She laughed. " Such a chicken."

I rolled my eyes. " Oh Shut up."

I grabbed her hand and leaned in again, to kiss the lips of an angel.

**And scene! It was awkward, writing it in a guys perspective. But it had to be done. Anyways, I'm still taking requests. Hope you liked it!**


	19. I'll Be There

**I don't own PJO. **

Annabeth's POV

I grabbed my knife and ran towards the beast. It snarled at me and glared. I saw it come forward and got my knife ready. Once it was close enough, I stabbed it where it would hurt the most. It hissed and disappeared into yellow dust.

I turned to face Percy and he nodded. We were in the woods, practicing our fighting skills. We had killed many monsters but I knew there were millions of them hidden somewhere.

Percy sighed and scratched the back of his head. I smirked.

" Tired yet, Seaweed Brain?"

" You wi-"

My eyes widened. I saw a huge hellhound, probably bigger than Mrs. Oleary jump on him. It curled its lip and hissed.

" Where did-"

" Shut up!" I hissed. The thing was huge and I needed a plan to kill it.

Its face got closer to his and growled. I gripped my knife tightly and put on my invisibility cap. I walked towards it slowly, not wanting to make a sound.

I knew Percy had Achillies heel, but it looked like the kelp head forgot.

I was right behind it, so close you could almost smell the sour smell monsters have. I almost gagged.

I was about to hit it when I felt a hard wind pass by. My invisibility cap came off and I stepped back, making a crunching sound.

The Hellhound turned around and growled at me. It paws were on Percy's chest while it glared at me.

I saw Percy grab Riptide and started try and shake the thing off. It growled once more and came closer to me, probably changing its mind as to who he wanted to kill.

The dryads whispered to each other, making me lose concentration. It was almost too late for me to react when the beast bounced to me.

I thought it was going to kill me when I saw it dissolved. I looked around and saw Percy breathing heavily.

" Are you alright, Wise Girl?"

I smiled. " Thanks."

He grinned at me and wrapped his arms around me. " No problem."

I looked at his green orbs and stood on my tippy toes. He had gotten taller than me in the last year. I pressed my lips to his and I felt him smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him closer to me.

" Why is it that you are always there when I'm not acting like Athena's daughter?" I asked once we pulled away.

He grinned. " There's only one reason."

" What?"

" You're important to me, Wise Girl. So.. I will _always be there."_

**I love this that song. I'm really grateful to everyone who reviews in every chapter. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Nothing On You

**I don't own PJO. This song was recommended by "xXmusicfrickXx" Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I walked hand in hand with Percy through Central Park. It was such a beautiful day. I was really grateful to Zeus for not making the day dark and depressing.

Percy yawned and sat down on a bench nearby. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

" You're so lazy," I said.

He chuckled. " It's just really hot out today."

" Sure.."

I heard him laugh and he grabbed my hand. I was about to tell him something when I saw 2 girls pass next to us, flirting with Percy. They flashed a white smile to him and fluttered their eye lashes. I turned to Percy and saw him looking at them.

I tried to ignore them and I closed my eyes, letting the heat of the sun touch my skin.

Percy grabbed my waist and I laid my head on his chest. Just when I thought we were finally going to be alone again I heard a peppy voice to my left.

" Hi!"

I opened my eyes and sat up, glaring at the pretty brunette standing before us.

" Hey," Percy said. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me.

" Are, like around here?"

" Yeah."

I rolled my eyes at the peppy girl. I wanted to punch her for even coming here.

" So.. I was wondering if yo-"

" No," Percy interrupted her. I scrunched my eye brows and looked at him. He grinned at me.

The girl rolled her eyes in disgust and glared at me. " I can't believe you like this thing" She curled her lip and stomped off, probably to try and flirt with some other guy.

I turned to Percy " Why would you do that? She's way prettier than me." I almost gagged when those words left my voice.

He smiled sweetly at me and kissed me softly. " Well….."

I raised my eye brows. " What?"

" There's beautiful girls all over that I could be chasing, but if I did, I would just be wasting my time. They might say hi and I might say hey, and you shouldn't worry about what they say, because they got nothing on you. The only girl I see, is you."

I bit my lip and smiled. He grabbed my hand and sat closer to me, pressing his lips to mine. When he pulled away, I stared at him, smiling.

" No girl could ever replace you. They all got _nothing on you_."

**I simply adore this song! I really liked how this chapter came out. Anyways, one of my friends told me that I should write a story using some of these chapters and I was wondering if anyone would read it. And if you guys would like me to write it, which chapter(s) should I use? Hope you enjoy!**


	21. Important!

**Hi guys! I hate author's note but I need to ask you something. Like I said in the previous chapter, my friend wants me to make a story using some of these one shots. Well me and my friend came with a better idea. I will write a story about Annabeth who is married, after she thought Percy had died in a fire. Is he really dead? What if he comes back and wants his Annabeth back? MAJOR Percabeth! Leave me a review if you want me to write it. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter. I have been very busy with school, friends ,some very stupid drama, and much more. Spring break is next week so I will try to update this week and next week and so on. But first, I want you guys to request which songs you guys want me to use. So, once I have enough, I will start writing! Thanks!**


End file.
